Le Chant de Noël de Tony Stark
by Mascarad
Summary: Tony Stark déteste Noël et il a ses raisons. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que cela va avoir un effet direct et néfaste sur sa propre vie et celle de ses proches. Comment lui faire ouvrir les yeux et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il peut y perdre ? Laissez donc faire la magie de Noël ! [Stony] Fiction inspirée du livre de Charles Dickens, Un chant de Noël.
1. Chapitre 1 : La dispute

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **C'est bientôt Noël et comme j'adore Noël, une petite fiction sur le thème s'est imposée naturellement à moi. On se retrouve donc une fois encore avec du Stony tout simplement parce que je les aime à la folie.**

 **Cette fiction est inspirée du livre de Charles Dickens, _Un chant de Noël_ , que j'adore et que j'ai relu récemment. Elle comportera 5 chapitres dont le dernier sera normalement posté le 25 décembre, pour bien faire les choses. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

 **Enjoy !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni _Un_ _chant de Noël_ , ni le reste qui appartient à Marvel Studios, Disney, Stan Lee, etc...**

 **Pairing : Stony**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

 **La dispute**

En ce 24 décembre, New-York avait revêtu son manteau blanc habituel pour la saison. Malgré le froid, la bonne humeur se faisait ressentir dans la ville. Noël était une fête très importante pour la Grosse Pomme et on pouvait facilement ressentir la magie de Noël se répandre dans l'atmosphère. On avait la possibilité d'admirer de nombreuses illuminations un peu partout dans les rues et sur les maisons des gens, qui n'y allaient pas de main morte sur les lumières. Les magasins attiraient la clientèle avec leur devanture colorée, sans parler des marchés de Noël immenses et pleins de vie. De nombreuses patinoires géantes avaient aussi été installées un peu partout, faisant la joie des petits comme des grands. Et bien sûr, le très célèbre et attendu sapin de Noël de Rockefeller Center dont la mise en lumière était toute une cérémonie. C'était un spectacle qu'il ne fallait rater pour rien au monde et qui savait faire pétiller les yeux de chacun.

Il y avait cependant une tour à New-York, qui, bien qu'elle fût équipée de nombreuses lumières, comme par exemple celles que l'on pouvait voir dans les lettres à son sommet, formant le nom de son propriétaire, ne faisait pas ressortir l'esprit de Noël. En effet, malgré la veille de Noël, la tour du dénommé Tony Stark n'était absolument pas décorée, pas plus à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Comme tous les 24 décembre, Tony avait prévu de passer sa journée dans son atelier. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, Tony passait déjà le plus clair de son temps dans son atelier à inventer, améliorer, bidouiller toutes sortes de choses, utiles comme inutiles d'ailleurs. Cela lui permettait de se changer les idées ou de s'isoler pour prendre du recul lorsqu'il n'était pas dehors dans son armure d'Iron Man à combattre les super vilains. Si Tony n'avait rien prévu de spécial pour cette soirée et la journée suivante, c'est parce que la période de Noël et donc par association, la fête elle-même, était un moment particulier pour lui. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, le 16 décembre 1991. Il parlait très peu de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son entourage, et chaque année à cette époque, Tony était toujours un peu irascible et grognon. Un rien pouvait l'énerver, et surtout ce qui était en rapport avec Noël. Car contrairement à la plupart des gens, cette fête n'apportait pas à Tony de bons souvenirs, c'était même l'entier opposé. C'était donc pour cette raison que le génie préférait s'isoler, il ne voulait pas que les autres fassent les frais sa mauvaise humeur. Les autres étant en fait principalement Steve Rogers, son cher et tendre petit ami de longue date. Depuis quelques années, le couple avait officiellement élu domicile dans la Tour Stark. De temps en temps, ils pouvaient voir passer un collègue super-héros mais cela restait temporaire.  
Steve connaissait bien la répulsion qu'avait le brun pour Noël. Ça n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne. Et il comprenait tout à fait. Et, bien que le super soldat, à l'inverse, aimait énormément cette fête et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, il avait appris à respecter le choix de Tony et à ne rien prévoir de trop exubérant pour l'occasion. En contrepartie, le milliardaire faisait également des efforts, il acceptait que Steve prépare un repas en tête à tête et qu'ils s'offrent un cadeau. Mais pas d'exagération, cela devait rester sobre et entre eux. En somme, cela ressemblait plus à une soirée en amoureux qu'à une veillée de Noël en famille ou entre amis.  
Plus les années passaient, plus l'aversion de Tony pour Noël s'accentuait. Il supportait de moins en moins la vue des décorations, des publicités à la télévision et dans les rues, l'image du Père Noël de partout, même la neige qui recouvrait le décor de New-York lui donnait la nausée. Et plus encore, l'enthousiasme et l'engouement des gens à l'approche du 25 décembre. Tous ces sourires, ces rires, ces expressions de joie… Brrr, rien que d'y penser, Tony en avait des frissons.  
Ainsi donc, ce matin du 24 décembre, Tony s'était levé, était allé prendre son petit-déjeuner et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, était allé s'enfermer dans son atelier, seul endroit où il était sûr que la "magie de Noël" n'entrerait pas.

Il était bien loin d'imaginer à ce moment-là les surprises que cette dernière lui réservait pour cette année.

Et cela commença quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il avait le derrière toujours vissé sur son tabouret et la tête penchée sur un nouveau prototype de gant pour son armure. Il devait être dans les alentours de treize heures lorsque Steve pénétra dans son antre désireux de lui parler. La présence du blond à ses côtés avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. C'était sans doute la bienveillance qu'il dégageait naturellement. Ça et probablement aussi le fait qu'il était inconsidérablement amoureux de lui, ça devait aider. Toutefois, ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du blond l'inquiéta immédiatement. Il connaissait ce regard, il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas car il avait peur de sa réaction.

\- Hey…, souffla Steve avec un doux sourire.

Malgré tout, Tony l'accueillit quand même en lui retournant son sourire et se laissa longuement embrasser (qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ?) lorsque le super soldat vint se coller à lui. Puis, le blond se redressa et resta silencieux tout en regardant distraitement Tony bricoler. Et ce blanc entre eux commençait à se faire lourd. Le génie se refusa à parler le premier. Ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard de son petit ami n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il en était presque à croiser les doigts pour qu'il reparte sans lui faire part de ce qui semblait le tracasser. Confirmant les craintes du génie, Steve prit enfin la parole et tenta de formuler une phrase mais il hésitait à chaque mot, comme s'il cherchait exactement la bonne formulation. On aurait dit qu'on lui demandait de désamorcer une bombe et qu'il devait faire attention à quel fils couper pour que ça ne lui explose pas au visage.

\- Dis simplement ce que tu veux, mon ange. Ton baragouinage me donne mal à la tête.

Steve inspira profondément, Tony ne l'aidait franchement pas. Il se lança :

\- Clint m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il organise le Réveillon de Noël, ce soir, chez lui, dans sa ferme et invite tous ses amis. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait nous inviter aussi à cause de… enfin, il sait que c'est difficile pour toi mais par politesse, il a pensé qu'il pourrait me prévenir. Du coup… Je voulais quand même t'en parler au cas où tu chang…

\- Non.

La réponse du milliardaire fusa, coupant Steve au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il s'estimait déjà assez clément de l'avoir laissé aller aussi loin dans son explication. Sa réponse avait déjà été toute choisie quand Steve avait dit "Réveillon de Noël". Le génie ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers son petit ami, comme si la requête n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui et que son travail était plus important.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais réfléchir un peu avant de…, tenta le soldat.

\- Non, Steve ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette fête.

Cette fois-ci, il avait lâché ses instruments pour faire face au blond. Il vit bien évidemment de la tristesse dans son regard mais choisit de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- J'avais pensé que… pour cette année, tu essayerais de faire un petit effort pour me…

\- Un effort ? Un effort ?! Steve ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille à cette soirée ?! Je déteste Noël ! S'exclama-t-il alors en écartant les bras.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de prendre la mouche. Les sourcils froncés, il éleva la voix sans vraiment y faire attention.

\- Non, Tony ! Je suis désolé mais tu te trompes ! Tu ne détestes pas réellement Noël, pas la fête en elle-même du moins. En revanche, je comprends que cette période te rappelle de mauvaises choses mais cela fait des années que ça s'est passé ! J'ai toujours fait attention à ce que tu voulais jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai respecté tes désirs mais…

Sous l'impulsion de la colère et en réaction aux paroles de l'autre homme, Tony s'était brusquement levé de son tabouret, ne pouvant en plus pas supporter l'idée que Steve puisse avoir le dessus autant verbalement que dans sa posture. Même debout, il devait lever les yeux pour regarder son petit ami mais l'écart était quand même bien moindre.

\- Pourquoi s'arrêter aujourd'hui alors ?! Répondit le génie sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu me fais ce coup ? Je pensais que les choses étaient claires entre nous, Steve, à propos de ça.

Le super soldat dévisagea le brun quelques secondes avant de reprendre plus calmement, savant pertinemment que se crier dessus n'allait pas arranger les choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé t'en parler avant mais, aujourd'hui que l'occasion se présente… J'aimerais que tu apprennes à tourner la page, Tony, à laisser ton passé douloureux derrière toi. A finalement t'autoriser à remplacer tes mauvais souvenirs par des bons.

Les yeux du milliardaire lançaient des éclairs, à l'intérieur, il était en ébullition. De quel droit Steve venait dans son atelier personnel, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, pour lui demander une chose pareille ?

\- Tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça, toi ? S'emporta-t-il, n'ayant clairement pas les mêmes préoccupations que Steve quant à l'intonation de sa voix. Il y a seulement huit jours j'étais en train de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de mes parents pour l'anniversaire de leur mort. Comment veux-tu que je passe Noël en compagnie de Clint et de sa petite famille heureuse alors que moi je n'ai jamais eu droit à ça, alors que mon enfance a été misérable ? Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. La réelle raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas Noël. Il n'en parlait jamais, car il ne voulait tout simplement pas en parler mais sous l'effet de la colère, c'était sorti. Steve n'en paru pas étonné ni déstabilisé. Il l'avait très certainement compris depuis longtemps.

\- Mes parents aussi sont morts quand j'étais jeune, répondit calmement Steve. Je n'ai pas eu autant de Noël avec eux que je ne l'aurais voulu. C'est justement pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je veux rattraper ça.

\- Mais les Noëls que tu as passé dans ton enfance étaient festifs, familiaux et joyeux, il me semble, non ? Tu n'as que des bons souvenirs ! Moi tous mes Noëls se sont passés dans la solitude et la tristesse. Mon père n'était jamais là et quand il l'était, il ne me portait que très peu d'attention. Ma mère faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire bonne figure et faire en sorte d'atténuer la douleur que représentait son absence mais je sais ce qu'il en était vraiment. Les départs de mon père ont toujours été difficiles à supporter, mais encore plus à Noël qui était censé être une réunion de famille, de gaieté, de partage et toutes ces conneries. Et puis un jour ils sont morts, pendant la période de Noël qui plus est, le destin est cruel parfois. Et donc, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un vrai Noël avec mes parents. D'avoir un vrai Noël tout court d'ailleurs. Et pour tout te dire, je me porte bien mieux sans.

\- Mais aujourd'hui tu peux avoir un vrai Noël et être heureux, répliqua Steve. Malheureusement pas avec tes parents, mais avec ceux qui forment maintenant ta famille. Tes amis, et moi.

Tony haussa les épaules et fit un vague mouvement de la main.

\- Ça n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de fêter Noël, et je n'ai pas besoin de famille.

L'expression de Steve se figea en entendant ces mots et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le milliardaire ne venait pas de dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ça ? S'offusqua-t-il alors. Que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Un élément de déco, je suis juste là pour faire joli ?

Cette remarque fut celle de trop pour le génie qui, piqué au vif, répliqua durement :

\- Bon sang, Steve ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Tu m'énerves ! Si tu veux vraiment y aller à cette fête, vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Mais fiche moi la paix ! Effectivement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de cette grosse blague qu'est Noël pour être heureux !

Cette dernière phrase fut tel un boulet de canon reçu dans le ventre pour Steve qui ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de sortir un son. Elle eut, en soi, l'effet escompté par Tony, à savoir, le faire taire. La rage faisait bouillir le sang dans les veines du génie et il ne semblait même pas regretter ce qui venait de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait serré les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne voulait plus entendre les mots Noël, Réveillon ou fête être prononcés encore une seule fois. Sa réplique sanglante avait clairement blessé le blond dont le regard s'assombrit aussitôt. Colère et douleur s'entremêlaient dans ses yeux bleus. Malgré les émotions qui le submergeaient et qui serraient sa gorge, Steve réussit quand même à lui répondre :

\- Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je ne suis pas là pour te tourmenter ou te faire souffrir. Je t'aime Tony et je veux seulement ton bonheur.

Le milliardaire vit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux mais elles ne coulèrent jamais. Ou du moins, il ne put y assister car Steve s'empressa de quitter la pièce sans se donner la peine de lui jeter un dernier regard.

Le calme retomba aussitôt dans l'atelier. Tony resta quelques secondes debout à fixer l'endroit où Steve se tenait un peu plus tôt. Bon sang, mais Steve savait pourtant que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, pourquoi avait-il autant insisté ?  
Le génie grommela des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant finalement de se rasseoir sur son tabouret et de se replonger dans son projet, empêchant toutes pensées parasites d'envahir son esprit. S'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la solitude…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Faîtes moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse et ça me motive :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'Esprit des Noëls passés

**Hellow tout le monde ! Voilà la suite de ma petite fiction de Noël ! :)**

 **Réponse à la review de _W_ _elestia_ : "Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche énormément :D Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu "sortes de l'ombre" pour me l'écrire ! J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira autant :)"**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'Esprit des Noëls passés**

Complètement absorbé par son travail, Tony ne vit pas le temps passer. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le soleil s'était couché derrière les immeubles de Manhattan. La seule chose qui le décida enfin à sortir de sa bulle fut son ventre qui hurlait famine pour la cinquième fois. Le génie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 19h30. D'ordinaire, le 24 décembre, Steve l'appelait dans les environs de cette heure-là pour le prévenir que le repas était prêt. Leur soirée se passait généralement bien, rien de particulier n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un Réveillon de Noël et cela aidait Tony à ne pas avoir de sombres pensées. Après le repas, les deux amoureux allaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, devant un film, et c'est également à ce moment-là qu'ils donnaient à l'autre le cadeau qu'ils avaient acheté. Tony aimait faire des cadeaux à son petit ami, il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de lui en faire régulièrement, sans raison particulière. C'est cela qui lui permettait d'oublier que s'ils s'échangeaient des cadeaux ce soir-là, c'était pour marquer la fête de Noël. Pour cette année, il avait choisi de lui prendre un nouveau cahier de dessins (le dernier était tellement plein que des feuilles volantes avaient été glissées à l'intérieur pour rajouter des pages) et un ensemble de crayons et de stylos utiles à différents types de croquis. Evidemment, malgré cela, le milliardaire n'oubliait pas quel jour ils étaient et ce que cela faisait remonter chez lui. Il se forçait tout simplement à ne pas y penser, à tout refouler, et faire comme si c'était une journée comme les autres. Et Steve était suffisamment aimant et compréhensif pour l'aider à faire cela. Après la petite soirée, Tony retrouvait presque naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte, le chemin vers son atelier et y restait jusqu'à tard ou tôt, selon les points de vue. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain, le jour de Noël, il passait le plus clair de la journée à dormir, n'ayant donc pas à faire face à la folie du 25 décembre.

Or, ce soir-là, Tony quitta son atelier pour se rendre dans la cuisine, qu'il trouva vide. Il appela Steve mais resta sans réponse. Il en allait de même pour le salon, la salle d'entrainement et la chambre qu'il partageait avec Steve. Un détail le fit toutefois tilter lorsqu'il pénétra dans cette dernière. La porte du placard était ouverte et la moitié des affaires de Steve avait disparu. Il fallut quelques secondes au brun pour faire le lien avec la dispute qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec son petit ami. Il trouva alors sa réaction un peu exagérée : il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Steve avait voulu fêter Noël avec les autres et surtout pourquoi il prenait cela autant à cœur, au point de quitter la tour sans prévenir. Mais ça n'était probablement qu'une passade. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés de nombreuses fois, parfois assez violemment, mais ils étaient toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre après. Dans le cas présent, le soldat avait agi sous le coup de la colère. Steve reviendrait.  
Tony retourna dans la cuisine, son estomac n'ayant toujours pas décidé de le laisser tranquille. Il faisait sombre mais le génie ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, celles qui venaient de l'extérieur étaient bien suffisantes. Il ouvrit le frigo espérant y trouver quelque chose à manger mais Steve avait dû partir avant de préparer quoi que ce soit. Il soupira longuement, dubitatif, en contemplant les ingrédients rangés dans le frigo. Il hésitait à attendre encore un peu, peut être que Steve rentrerait bientôt. Pour patienter, il prit la bouteille de lait et bu directement au goulot. Il se surprit lui-même à faire cela. Il ne buvait jamais ou très rarement de lait d'habitude. Quand quelque chose le chiffonnait, c'était en général vers la bouteille de Whisky qu'il se tournait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, boire du lait lui rappelait quand sa… Non. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, vous savez.

Surpris, Tony sursauta, manqua de s'étouffer, recrachant tout le lait qu'il avait dans la bouche et lâcha la bouteille en verre qui vint s'exploser sur le sol. Par réflexe, il attrapa un grand couteau aiguisé rangé sur le comptoir et le dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu la voix s'élever. Ce qu'il découvrit alors le surpris plus encore au point d'en faire aussi tomber son couteau. A quelques mètres de lui, vêtu d'un impeccable costume trois pièces en tweed, se tenait un homme qu'il avait connu autrefois. Un homme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Pour la bonne raison qu'il était décédé.

\- J… Jarvis ?!

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Stark. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

Tony se frotta les yeux, se demandant si sa boisson était vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes censés être mort.

\- Oui, en effet, je peux comprendre votre confusion.

Tony, méfiant, ramassa son couteau et s'approcha de celui qui fut autrefois le majordome de la famille Stark, en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que l'autre homme était littéralement et entièrement translucide et qu'une douce et chaleureuse lumière dorée émanait de tout son corps, un peu à la manière d'un fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement, Jarvis ? Demanda le génie, curieux.

\- Et bien, pour ce soir il s'avère que je ne suis pas à proprement parler Edwin Jarvis. Ce soir, je suis l'Esprit des Noël passés.

Visiblement pas convaincu, Tony tenait toujours son couteau serré dans sa main, prêt à agir si quoi que ce soit venait à tourner au vinaigre.

\- Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme, monsieur. Je suis un Esprit de Noël, corrigea Jarvis.

\- Oui, et moi je suis la princesse de Monaco. Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ? C'est un cauchemar.

\- Non, tout ceci est bien réel. J'ai été envoyé pour vous aider.

\- Envoyé pour m'aider ? Répéta Tony. Par qui ? Le Père Noël ?

\- Qui m'envoie n'a que peu d'importance. L'important, c'est vous, monsieur. Vous êtes arrivez au point de non-retour et il est temps que vous réalisiez certaines choses.

Tony, de plus en plus déboussolé, fronça les sourcils. Il était en train de délirer, ça n'était pas possible autrement. Plus jamais il ne boirait de lait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. En quoi est-ce que j'ai atteint un point de non-retour ? Vous pourriez être plus clair ?

\- Je vais vous guider, vous montrer certaines choses que vous êtes visiblement incapable de voir par vous-même mais c'est à vous de comprendre la raison de ma présence et ce qui ne va pas avec vous, monsieur.

\- Tout va bien avec moi, riposta Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde, lui répondit calmement le spectre.

Le milliardaire lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis il se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Attendez, ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure… Qui est-ce qui ne reviendra pas ? Steve ?

L'esprit de Noël ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le brun avec un sourire amical. Et il tendit sa main brillante vers lui.

\- Venez avec moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a des choses que vous devez voir.

Tony regarda la main de son ancien majordome, hésitant. Il trouvait tout ça étrange mais était quand même très curieux par ce que Jarvis avait à lui dire. Surtout si cela concernait Steve. Lentement, il saisit donc la main tendue. Il ressentie alors une douce chaleur envahir son corps entier. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée avant. Son arme improvisée disparue comme par magie de sa main puis tout devint blanc autour de lui et il dû se protéger les yeux à cause de la clarté qui l'aveuglait. Tout à coup, la lumière disparut et il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. Le changement de contraste lui fit mal aux yeux et dut papillonner plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne s'ajustent à l'obscurité. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par un feu de cheminée. Malgré cela, il reconnut immédiatement où il se trouvait. C'était le grand salon du manoir Stark, là où il avait vécu dans son enfance. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : la cheminée, la disposition des canapés et des fauteuils, la décoration aux murs… et le sapin de Noël décoré dans un coin de la pièce. Et devant, il y avait un petit garçon qui lui tournait le dos, il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Il portait un pyjama et semblait jouer avec un petit robot.  
Le sang de Tony se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il regardait la scène. Bien qu'il ne lui fît pas face, le milliardaire aurait reconnu ce petit garçon entre mille. C'était _lui_. Il y a des années. Le jouet qu'il tenait dans sa main était unique, car il l'avait fabriqué lui-même.

\- Nous sommes le 24 décembre 1978, indiqua la voix douce de l'esprit qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

Soudainement assaillit d'une multitude de questions, Tony voulut se tourner vers lui mais avant qu'il ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en silence. Une femme entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un homme. Tony sentit alors ses entrailles se serrer dans son ventre.

\- Maman… Murmura-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais l'esprit de Noël posa une main sur son bras et hocha la tête.

\- C'est inutile, monsieur. Ils ne peuvent ni vous voir, ni vous entendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Souffla le brun.

Devant lui, Maria Stark, une femme très élégante, vêtue d'une robe pourpre et d'une veste assortie, se figea lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon près du sapin. Tony put voir une grande tristesse dans le regard de sa mère. Elle soupira en silence puis se tourna vers l'homme derrière elle. Tony reconnu Edwin Jarvis. Tony entendit Maria lui demander doucement :

\- Pouvez-vous aller chercher un verre de lait et des biscuits, s'il vous plait, monsieur Jarvis ?  
\- Tout de suite, madame, répondit le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il sortit et Maria s'approcha du garçon. Le petit Tony se retourna enfin en entendant sa mère dans son dos et sa version adulte découvrit alors son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ce qui indiquait très clairement qu'il avait pleuré. Maria adopta un sourire bienveillant et alla s'accroupir près de lui.

\- Alors, mon cœur, pourquoi tu es là tout seul ? Monsieur Jarvis te cherchait pour préparer le goûter.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux brune qui barrait le front de son fils.

\- Je me souviens de ce moment, murmura le génie, comme s'il avait peur de déranger la scène devant lui. Est-ce que… vous pouvez rentrer dans ma tête ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit le spectre. Mais il s'agit bien d'un souvenir.

Devant lui, Tony s'entendit renifler bruyamment.

\- Il est où papa ? Demanda le garçon en sanglotant.

Il leva vers sa mère un regard embué de larmes mais aussi plein d'espoir.

Maria lui sourit de plus belle, ne laissant pas voir à son fils le trouble dans lequel elle était.

\- Il sera bientôt là, mon chéri.

\- Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois, et il ne vient jamais, bredouilla le petit Tony. Chaque année c'est pareil. C'est comme s'il avait mieux à faire que de fêter Noël avec nous.

Maria ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu sais que ton père a beaucoup à faire au travail. Pense aux beaux cadeaux qu'il va te ramener.

\- Mais mon père ne me ramenait jamais de beaux cadeaux, souligna le Tony adulte à l'intention du spectre. De temps en temps seulement il lui arrivait de me ramener des pièces détachées pour que je puisse fabriquer des choses.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Jarvis entra avec un plateau dans les mains sur lequel était posé un grand verre de lait avec une paille et une assiette de cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Maria prit la main de son fils et l'amena s'asseoir avec elle sur un canapé. Jarvis apporta le lait et l'assiette de biscuits sur la table basse devant eux puis, après que Maria l'ait remercié, se retira dans un coin de la pièce, attendant qu'on fasse appel à lui.  
Pendant que sa mère donnait à sa version miniature son verre et des gâteaux, tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue et en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes, Tony se tourna vers le spectre des Noëls passés.

\- Pourquoi me faire voir ça ?

\- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Répondit l'esprit. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est à vous de réaliser ce qui ne va pas à travers ce que je vous montre, je ne suis que là pour vous guider. Vous êtes connus pour être l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes sur Terre, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué pour vous.

\- Si c'est pour me rappeler à quel point mes Noëls ont été pourris et déprimants, je n'avais pas besoin de vous, dit Tony en ne relevant pas le sarcasme dans la voix de son ancien majordome.

Le spectre jeta un regard appuyé au milliardaire qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est exactement le genre de souvenir que j'essaie d'enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire, se renfrogna Tony. C'est pour ça que je refuse de faire Noël, je n'en ai aucun bon souvenir. Pour moi Noël, c'est synonyme de tristesse, de déception et… de mort. Choisir d'ignorer cette fête c'est une façon de me protéger, je crois. Moi et les autres autour.

\- Et pourtant, en faisant cela, vous faîtes plus de mal que de bien, lui fit remarquer Jarvis. Autant à vous qu'à la personne qui compte le plus pour vous.

\- Mais Steve n'a jamais exprimé l'envie de fêter Noël. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris aujourd'hui. On a toujours été très heureux et d'un coup le voilà parti avec sa valise.

Le génie sentit la colère remonter en lui en repensant à sa dispute avec son petit ami.

\- Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de sortir un peu de votre atelier, monsieur.

Tony décocha au spectre un fabuleux regard noir mais avant de répliquer, quelque chose attira son attention sur la scène toujours présente devant lui.  
Maria venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste une petite boite joliment emballée qu'elle tendit à son garçon.

\- Pour te souvenir que quoi qu'il arrive, ton père et moi nous t'aimons et que nous serons toujours une famille. Joyeux Noël, Tony.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et le sera contre elle. Le garçon ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit un médaillon ouvrant en argent dans lequel on pouvait ajouter deux photos. A l'intérieur, il trouva sur l'une des faces une petite photo de lui avec ses parents. C'était une belle photo, ils avaient tous trois l'air très heureux. La deuxième face était vide. Le petit Tony enfila le bijou autour de sa tête et sourit à sa mère de toutes ses dents.

\- Comme tous les souvenirs de vos parents, ce cadeau a disparu dans les profondeurs cachées de votre tour, constata l'esprit.

Tony n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. Assister à nouveau à ce moment l'émut. Sa gorge se serra et il dut se battre pour ne pas laisser s'échapper des larmes. Sa mère lui manquait tellement.  
Finalement, Maria proposa à son fils d'accompagner monsieur Jarvis dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer des bonshommes en pain d'épice. Le petit s'exécuta immédiatement, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il saisit la main bienveillante que lui tendait le majordome et sortirent de la pièce.

Le génie sentit une pression sur son épaule puis le décor redevint blanc. Tony et le spectre se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine de la Tour Stark.

\- Vous avez toujours été là pour moi Jarvis, dit le brun après quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Vous étiez la gentillesse incarnée. Vous preniez toujours ma défense. Vous étiez là quand mon père ne l'était pas… Je vous considérais comme une personne de ma famille. Et puisque j'en ai l'occasion, je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille et pour moi.

Jarvis lui sourit et s'inclina légèrement vers lui.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je suis fier de l'homme que vous êtes devenu, monsieur Stark. L'heure de notre séparation est proche mais souvenez-vous : vous ne devez pas empêcher vos souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, d'exister en les repoussant dans un coin de votre tête et en faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas réels. Car quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela a bien eu lieu et c'est cela qui fait de vous l'homme, le super-héros, le petit ami que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Renier votre passé, c'est entacher la personne incroyable que vous êtes. Mais vous ne devez pas non plus laisser les mauvais moments parasiter et vous enlever votre présent. Cela vous fera souffrir vous et vos proches. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, monsieur.

Sur ces paroles, le spectre doré et souriant du majordome disparut progressivement, laissant Tony à nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Encore troublé par son aventure, il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de Scotch. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon et médita les paroles du spectre tout en savourant chaque gorgée du liquide ambré.  
Steve était-il réellement touché par son dédain pour Noël ? Le blond ne l'avait pourtant jamais montré. Pour quelle raison l'Esprit lui avait fait revivre ce souvenir ? Peut-être voulait-il lui montrer qu'il était en train de faire subir à son petit ami la même chose que son père avait fait avec lui, à savoir le priver de ces moments de réunion familiale qui le rendaient tellement heureux enfant ? Était-il aussi égoïste au point de n'avoir rien vu et rien compris ? Steve en avait-t-il eu marre de lui, à tel point qu'il avait décidé de le quitter ?  
Tony eut des sueurs froides tout d'un coup alors que des milliers de questions continuaient à l'assaillir. Il était complètement perdu.  
C'est alors que devant lui se forma une nouvelle silhouette dorée qui le fit sortir brusquement de ses songes et lui fit relever la tête. Elle lui souriait avec bienveillance et amour.

\- Bonsoir, mon chéri.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu (ou pas !), ça aide à s'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Esprit du Noël présent

**Hello ! Le chapitre 3 est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 ** _Réponse à la review de Guest_ : "Merci pour ta review ! Et effectivement, c'est aussi comme ça que j'aime lire des fic, avec en plus un plaid ou près d'une cheminée :')"  
**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'Esprit du Noël présent**

\- Bonsoir mon chéri.

Tony sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis qu'il regardait la nouvelle apparition devant lui. Sa mère se tenait là, à deux mètres de lui, un sourire chaleureux et attendri sur les lèvres. Tout comme le spectre de Jarvis, sa peau, ses cheveux et ses habits apparaissaient translucides et une douce lumière dorée émanait de son corps entier. Elle portait un tailleur jupe accompagné d'escarpins, comme souvent de son vivant.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Tony posa son verre sur le sol, se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'elle. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Bien qu'il vînt de la voir un instant avant dans son souvenir, avec une apparence plus réaliste, le génie se sentit bien plus ému maintenant. Cela venait du fait que Maria le regardait dans les yeux avec une douceur infinie et que c'était à lui qu'elle souriait et non à son double enfant. Tony n'osait pas la toucher, déjà car il n'était pas sûr que ce fût physiquement possible, mais surtout car il avait peur que le moindre geste ne la fasse disparaître. Comme pour apaiser ses craintes, Maria leva une main et vint la poser sur la joue de son fils. Ce contact fit se serrer le cœur de Tony tandis qu'il penchait la tête pour en profiter un maximum. Comme lorsqu'il avait pris la main de Jarvis, le milliardaire ressentie une chaleur l'envahir. C'était agréable, il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver.

\- Maman… Souffla-t-il alors qu'il sentait des larmes lui venir.

Il se pencha alors et la prit dans ses bras. Cela lui fit bizarre au début d'enlacer un fantôme mais lorsqu'il sentit que sa mère lui rendit son étreinte, il ferma les yeux et eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver quarante ans en arrière.  
Après quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Tony se détacha finalement de sa mère.

\- Je suis tellement content de pouvoir te parler, dit-il l'œil brillant.

\- Et moi donc, mon chéri. Toutes ces années loin de toi… Mais je suis tellement fière de l'homme que tu es devenu. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé la planète plusieurs fois. Pas toutes les mères ne pourraient se vanter que son fils est un héros.

Tony sourit faiblement. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de sa mère lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait souvent répété qu'elle était fière de lui lorsqu'il était jeune, contrairement à son père qui restait silencieux sur le sujet, mais pouvoir le réentendre aujourd'hui, après autant d'années sans elle, c'était comme un miracle pour lui. Etait-ce donc cela que l'on appelait un miracle de Noël ?

\- Comment tu vas, toi ? Où que tu sois… Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude sur le visage.

Une fois encore, Maria porta sa main au niveau de sa joue pour la caresser tendrement du pouce.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, Tony mais sache que oui, je suis heureuse… et que je veille sur toi.

Elle marqua une pause, le regard soudain grave et triste.

\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Je me fais du souci pour toi, Tony. Tu es en train d'emprunter une voie sombre.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore par rapport à Steve ? S'enquit le génie, perplexe. Parce que Jarvis a essayé de me faire passer un message mais j'ai du mal à comprendre exactement pourquoi mon rejet de Noël, pour des raisons tout à fait justifiées, soit dit en passant, mènerait à une séparation de notre couple. Quant à emprunter une voie sombre, ça aussi j'ai du mal à me le représenter. Je pense que vous exagérez un peu les choses aux pays des fantômes.

Maria sourit aux paroles de son fils.

\- Je sais que tu as encore du mal à réaliser, ça viendra. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Pour t'aider.

\- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point cette histoire est étrange, fit remarquer Tony. Si Steve rentre et qu'il me voit parler avec le fantôme de ma mère, il s'affolerait.

\- Comme monsieur Jarvis te l'a dit, Tony, Steve ne reviendra pas.

\- Mais arrêtez de me dire ça ! Déjà, comment vous pouvez le savoir et ensuite, ce n'était qu'une petite dispute ! Bon, je ne lui ai peut-être pas très bien parlé mais il savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, Steve n'a jamais exprimé le besoin ou l'envie de fêter Noël. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup, il ficherait le camp pour ça.

La mine de Maria s'assombrit, elle dévisagea le milliardaire d'un air concerné.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles des choses que tu lui as dites ? Demanda Maria.

Tony hésita en se remémorant la scène. Il se souvint bien des yeux embués de son petit ami.

\- Pas exactement, non… Sous l'emprise de la colère j'ai dit des choses dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment… mais il avait l'air triste.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu comme ton père… Eh bien, je vois qu'il y a encore du travail, soupira sa mère en hochant lentement la tête. Ce soir, je me présente à toi comme l'Esprit du Noël présent. Ainsi donc, je ne suis pas un fantôme comme tu dis, je suis un...

\- … Un Esprit de Noël, oui je sais.

Tony avait visiblement des choses à redire sur les dernières paroles de sa mère mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Elle lui tendit la main et l'invita à la lui prendre.

\- Les choses que je m'apprête à te monter éclairciront tes idées, je crois. Hâtons-nous, j'ai beaucoup à te faire voir.

Tony poussa un soupir à son tour et obéit. Comme la première fois, il fut assailli par une incroyable lumière qui lui aurait brulé les rétines s'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Puis d'un coup, lorsque la vision lui revint peu à peu, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans les rues de New-York, Maria toujours à ses côtés. Malgré le simple t-shirt à manches longues qu'il portait, le froid de l'extérieur ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Cela devait très certainement être le fait de la magie du spectre. Autour de lui, une foule de gens se pressait dans tous les sens malgré la neige qui tombait à petits flocons, créant ainsi un sacré brouhaha ambiant. Tony vit des enfants construire un bonhomme de neige sur le trottoir, d'autres encore faire une bataille de boules de neige. Un groupe de jeunes s'arrêtait à toutes les vitrines de magasins de vêtements se demandant si une de ces boutiques contenaient l'habit parfait à porter pour les fêtes. Des retardataires venaient visiblement tout juste d'acheter leur sapin de Noël. Le génie faillit éclater de rire en voyant des gens passer à travers lui comme si de rien n'était. De l'autre côté de la route, Tony entendit de la musique et des personnes s'amuser bruyamment. Il se rendit compte qu'une patinoire à ciel ouvert avait été installée sur une grande place décorée de sapins et de décorations principalement rouges, vertes et dorées. Vu le nombre de personnes présentes, la patinoire avait beaucoup de succès. Des enfants, des couples, même des personnes âgées semblaient passer du bon temps à glisser sur la glace. Sur la place, avait également été installé un chalet qui vendait des boissons chaudes et des pâtisseries qui semblaient très appétissantes, faisant la joie de tous les passants. La bonne humeur était omniprésente où que l'on regardait. Et ce tableau était exactement ce que n'aimait pas Tony.

\- Le Réveillon de Noël de l'année où toi et papa avait péri dans cet accident, expliqua-t-il alors au spectre de Maria, les gens étaient heureux et s'amusaient exactement de cette manière alors que moi, je pleurais et je haïssais le monde. Depuis je ne supporte plus… tout ça.

Il fit un vague geste en direction de la patinoire. Sa mère se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Je sais à quel point cela a été une épreuve compliquée pour toi, Tony. Mais tu dois apprendre à dissocier notre accident de Noël. Regarde les gens autour de toi. N'aimerais-tu pas être heureux comme eux, profiter de cette période festive avec tes proches ? Tu ne peux plus continuer à t'enfermer dans cette solitude, dans ta bulle de déprime.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ? Pour que je puisse m'imprégner de l'ambiance et l'apprécier ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure façon.

Maria eut un petit sourire triste. Puis elle prit la main de Tony et lui fit traverser la route en direction de la patinoire, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison à vrai dire, dit-elle alors qu'elle le fit s'arrêter juste au bord de la barrière délimitant le contour de la patinoire. Regarde bien.

Elle lui désigna un point à quelques mètres d'eux et Tony regarda dans la direction indiquée. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Steve. Il était là, un regard triste rivé sur les personnes s'amusant dans la patinoire, les mains dans poches de son manteau.

\- C'était il y a quelques jours, indiqua Maria. Steve est sorti pour acheter ton cadeau et en chemin, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une pause ici. Tu sais à quoi il pense à ce moment là ?

Tony était à peu près sûr d'avoir la réponse mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Le fait de voir son petit ami la mine aussi basse le fit tout d'un coup se sentir très mal.

\- Il se dit qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec toi, à la place de ce couple, en train de patiner comme si vous étiez des enfants de dix ans, dit finalement Maria face au mutisme de son fils.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec sa douceur caractéristique mais ils eurent l'effet de dards empoisonnés pour le génie, qui ne se départait toujours pas de son silence. Sans prévenir, le décor changea soudainement autour de la mère et de son fils et ils se retrouvèrent devant le Rockefeller Center au pied duquel une autre patinoire, bien plus grande que la précédente, avait été installée. Mais le plus spectaculaire était l'immense sapin – un épicéa pour être précis – qui se dressait majestueusement devant le bâtiment. Il avait été décoré mais pas encore allumé. Le soleil venait de se coucher, la soirée commençait tout juste et Tony comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Sa mère l'avait amené au moment de la célébration de l'illumination de l'arbre. Et après ce qu'il venait de voir, s'il cherchait bien parmi la foule qui se trouvait là à attendre, il était sûr d'y trouver Steve. Et effectivement, après avoir scruté les personnes autour de lui, il remarqua que le blond se trouvait là, à regarder le sapin, impatient. Un compte à rebours se fit alors entendre dans des haut-parleurs et tout le monde explosa de joie et applaudit lorsque le sapin se para d'une multitude de lumières colorées qui brillaient de mille feux. Même Tony trouva cela magnifique. Il baissa alors la tête vers son petit ami. Un sourire éclatant s'étalait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient, reflétant les lumières devant lui. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire également en le voyant aussi heureux. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Ce qu'il voyait s'était déjà passé depuis plusieurs jours et il n'était pas réellement là avec Steve pour partager ce moment. Maria intervint une nouvelle fois dans ce souvenir qui n'était pas le sien pour lui délivrer l'évidente vérité :

\- Ici encore il aurait aimé que tu sois à ses côtés pour assister à ça. Tu ne l'as jamais su, car pour des raisons évidentes il te n'en a jamais parlé, mais il vient là chaque année assister à l'illumination du sapin.

Pour la énième fois ce soir, le cœur de Tony brisa. Il se sentit atrocement coupable.

\- Il aurait quand même dû essayer de m'en parler plus tôt, risqua-t-il, lui-même non convaincu par ses propos.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais dire cela, devina sa mère. Ce qui m'amène justement à notre prochain souvenir, très récent, je pense qu'y assister de l'extérieur te sera bénéfique.

Le sapin, la foule et le Rockefeller Center disparurent pour laisser place à l'atelier de Tony. Le génie et Maria se trouvaient juste devant la porte d'entrée et devant eux se tenaient un Tony et un Steve que le génie reconnut immédiatement puisqu'il s'agissait du moment qu'il avait vécu il y a seulement quelques heures. Il se vit avec horreur en train de hurler sur son petit ami.

"- Pourquoi s'arrêter aujourd'hui alors ?! Pourquoi tu me fais ce coup ? Je pensais que les choses étaient claires entre nous, Steve, à propos de ça."

Les souvenirs que lui avaient montré sa mère juste avant rendait cette dispute encore plus difficile à regarder.

"- Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé t'en parler avant mais, aujourd'hui que l'occasion se présente… J'aimerais que tu apprennes à tourner la page, Tony, à laisser ton passé douloureux derrière toi. A finalement t'autoriser à remplacer tes mauvais souvenirs par des bons."

\- Steve a essayé de nombreuses fois de te parler de ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de ton rejet catégorique pour Noël mais à chaque fois, au dernier moment le courage l'abandonnait. Et on comprend pourquoi. Il avait trop peur que ÇA arrive, dit Maria en désignant le couple en pleine dispute.

Tony se mura à nouveau dans le silence, dégouté par ce qu'il voyait, dégouté de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être aussi abject et méchant avec l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis maintenant plusieurs années et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

"Bon sang, Steve ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Tu m'énerves ! Si tu veux vraiment y aller à cette fête, vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Mais fiche moi la paix ! Effectivement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de cette grosse blague qu'est Noël pour être heureux !"

Cette réplique finit d'achever Tony. Comment avait-il seulement pu dire une chose pareille ? Il était tellement rongé par la colère à ce moment-là que son cerveau avait dû être complètement aveuglé et lui avait fait dire n'importe quoi. Non, pas n'importe quoi… des conneries monumentales plutôt. Et il s'était étonné que Steve prenne ses affaires et s'en aille. Il avait vraiment été con sur ce coup-là, bon sang.  
Il assista au départ de son petit ami qui passa juste à côté de lui. De ce point de vue, il put voir les larmes qu'il avait vu se former dans les yeux de son petit ami juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce couler sur ses joues. Le milliardaire aurait voulu le retenir, le prendre dans ses bras mais il était malheureusement impuissant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était regarder son autre lui retourner à son travail. Il avait envie de se gifler.

\- On peut s'en aller, s'il te plait ? Marmonna-t-il à l'intention de sa mère. Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

\- Je dois te montrer une dernière chose. Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie mais tu dois le voir.

Tony eut un mauvais pressentiment, qu'allait-elle lui faire voir ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être pire que ça ?  
Ainsi, le décor changea une dernière fois et le salon de la ferme Barton se matérialisa devant leurs yeux.

\- Oh non ! Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas assister à ça ! S'écria soudainement le brun anticipant ce qu'il allait voir.

Maria se tourna vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit tendrement. Cela apaisa légèrement Tony malgré l'évidente inquiétude qui planait dans son regard.

\- Je suis désolée, mon chéri mais tu n'as pas le choix. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux pour le restant de ta vie, tu dois comprendre tous les enjeux de notre présence et les conséquences de ton comportement actuel sur ton futur.

Résigné, le génie acquiesça lentement puis reporta son attention sur la scène.

\- Comme tu l'as compris, cela se passe ce soir, indiqua Maria. C'était i peine une heure.

Tout le salon de la famille Barton avait été décoré, s'en était presque trop pour Tony mais il concéda que l'ensemble donnait un rendu chaleureux. Un beau sapin illuminé trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce et un feu de bois craquait dans la cheminée sur laquelle une ribambelle de chaussettes de Noël était accrochée. Chacune avait un prénom brodé dessus. Il n'y vit évidemment pas le sien. Une longue table avait été installée dans le salon, elle aussi richement décorée. Un chemin de table rouge s'étalait sur toute la longueur et, placée par-dessus, une guirlande en sapin épaisse agrémentée de pommes de pin et de pots fantaisie contenant des bougies. Les assiettes à motifs festifs et les couverts étaient posés sur de larges rondelles de troncs d'arbres. Les serviettes en tissu vert disposées dans les assiettes avaient été pliées en forme de sapin. Enfin, des paillettes dorées et de boules de Noël décoraient le reste de la table. Des musiques de Noël passaient en fond sur un vieux phonographe que Laura, la femme de Clint avait trouvé dans une boutique d'antiquités. Tony s'en souvenait bien car Clint n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler à l'époque tellement il en était fier. On ne pouvait pas le nier, l'esprit de Noël était bien présent dans cette pièce, le salon était accueillant et confortable. Quant aux invités, il y avait quelques-unes des connaissances du milliardaire. En plus de la famille Barton, étaient présents Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Scott, Hope et T'Challa. Il y avait aussi quelques personnes que Tony ne reconnut pas et qui devait appartenir à la famille de Laura. Et bien sûr Steve était là, élégamment vêtu d'un costume complet bleu cobalt à revers noirs et d'une chemise blanche. Le tout complété par un nœud papillon en velours noir et un mouchoir de poche blanc. Il était incroyablement beau et Tony ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de plaisir à la vue de son petit ami.

\- Il est très séduisant, lui glissa sa mère les yeux pleins de malice en voyant le regard insistant de son fils sur le blond.

Tony lui répondit par un sourire et continua son observation de la pièce.

Les invités étaient dispersés en petits groupes dans tout le salon. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir la cuisine ouverte où Clint, Laura, Wanda et Vision préparaient le repas. Thor et Scott jouaient avec Cooper et Lila, les deux ainés Barton tandis que Hope berçait le petit Nathaniel dans ses bras. Sam, T'Challa et Bruce discutaient près de la bibliothèque. Quant à Steve et Natasha, ils étaient installés dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée, un peu en retrait des autres. Steve n'était visiblement pas au sommet de sa forme, la tête dans une main tandis que Natasha passait gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

Tony et Maria s'approchèrent d'eux pour écouter la conversation. Sans surprise, c'est du milliardaire qu'ils parlaient.

\- … Je ne sais pas quoi faire Nat', disait le blond, après ce qu'il m'a dit…

L'émotion le submergea et il ne fut pas capable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Tony t'aime, Steve. Je comprends que ses mots t'aient blessé, il y a de quoi mais je suis sûre qu'il ne les pensait pas.

\- Peut-être, soupira le super soldat, mais tout de même… Qui dirait ça à la personne qu'il aime ?

Tony se mordit la lèvre. Steve avait raison. Ses paroles avaient été bien trop fortes, il ne méritait pas ça du tout.

\- Et puis Tony vit de plus en plus dans le passé, reprit le blond. Plus particulièrement en décembre car il pense à ses parents mais même en dehors de ça, ça lui arrive de ressasser. Je sais pas, il y a des choses qui le hantent, mais il ne m'en parle jamais, il dit toujours que tout va bien, probablement pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Et il s'isole aussi beaucoup plus dans son atelier car ça l'empêche de penser à toute sorte de choses. Il y a des journées où je ne le vois que le matin au petit déjeuner et le soir pour aller se coucher. Et encore, la plupart du temps quand il se couche, je dors déjà depuis au moins deux heures. Du coup, notre relation en prend un coup. Je ne peux pas lui faire part des choses que je fais dans la journée par exemple et pour Noël… Il ne sait pas que j'aimerais le fêter comme tout le monde. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte de tout ça. Pour lui tout va bien entre nous. Il n'a même pas essayé de me suivre ou de m'appeler ce soir. Je me demande parfois ce que je représente vraiment pour lui. Et honnêtement, Nat', je me demande parfois si on peut encore avoir un futur ensemble.

Le milliardaire était estomaqué par la véracité des paroles de son petit ami. Il ne réalisait tout simplement pas qu'il agissait comme un pur égoïste. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Noël était aussi important pour lui, ni que leur relation battait de l'aile et encore moins qu'il s'accrochait à son passé comme un homme ne sachant pas nager à une bouée. Et alors qu'il appréciait l'ambiance qui régnait autour de lui, il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer parmi eux, à célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses amis et l'homme de sa vie. Tout ça parce que depuis des années, ils ne faisaient que penser à ce fichu accident de voiture, à la souffrance et au trou immense que l'absence de ses parents dans sa vie lui avait causé. Il commençait à comprendre maintenant.

Il sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule, puis tout devint blanc une fois encore. Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de retour dans le sombre salon de la tour. Le brun eut un pincement au cœur de devoir quitter la maison des Barton et son petit ami aussi dévasté. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Steve et au fait qu'il avait embarqué des affaires avec lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il va me quitter définitivement ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question. Mais tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt, mon chéri.

Maria prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes et les serra.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que Steve te rend heureux et que tu l'aimes mais si tu veux qu'il le sache lui aussi, tu dois lui montrer. Et rester enfermé à longueur de journée dans ta grotte ne va pas dans ce sens.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux tandis que le génie reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Je pense que ce que tu as vu avec moi ce soir t'as fait comprendre un certain nombre de choses. Tu dois agir maintenant.

Tony releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Maria, pour y trouver du réconfort.

\- Comment je peux faire pour me racheter, maman ? J'ai été tellement minable.

\- Tu dois trouver par toi-même, Tony, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je ne peux pas te donner les réponses.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre puis Maria reprit la parole :

\- Il est temps pour moi de repartir. Mais sache que je t'aime mon chéri, je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais que tu feras les bons choix pour cela. J'aurais adoré pouvoir apprendre à connaître mon gendre, il a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Tony répondit par un sourire malicieux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman… Murmura-t-il. Et merci…

Elle se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue et, alors qu'elle lui adressait un dernier sourire empli d'amour maternel, l'esprit de Maria s'évapora lentement dans l'air, laissant au génie cette dernière belle image de sa mère.  
Il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir pu avoir ce moment privilégié avec elle, comme si on lui donnait une chance de réellement lui dire au revoir.  
Pensif, il s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée donnant vue sur la ville de New-York. Il devait trouver un moyen de rattraper ses erreurs et de montrer à Steve combien il comptait pour lui. Jarvis lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas laisser son passé douloureux ternir son présent et sa mère qu'il devait sortir de sa bulle et être plus attentif aux besoins et aux désirs de sa moitié.  
Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller bien loin dans sa réflexion car une nouvelle voix familière s'éleva dans son dos. Une voix dont il n'aurait pas su dire si cela le réjouissait de l'entendre ou pas.

\- Si tu comptes récupérer ton petit ami en restant là, fils, permets-moi de te dire que c'est mal engagé.

* * *

 **Et voilà, une petite review ? :)**  
 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'Esprit des Noëls futurs

**Le chapitre 4 est là !**

 ** _Réponse à la review de Guest_ : "Merci d'avoir laissé une petite review :) je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise !"**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'Esprit des Noëls futurs**

Tony fit volte-face et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Papa, quelle bonne surprise !

Comme les deux esprits précédents, Howard apparaissait entièrement doré, vêtu d'un costume simple et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Il représentait la seule source de lumière dans le salon de la Tour Stark.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant après Jarvis et ta mère, ma présence semblait logique, répondit Howard en lui rendant son ton sarcastique.

\- Ah, oui, parce que ce sont les personnes qui m'ont éduqué, lança le milliardaire en faisant mine de réfléchir. Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là.

Le silence retomba soudainement après ce joyeux échange de retrouvailles père/fils. Tony en aurait presque oublié que l'homme en face de lui n'était qu'un spectre. Les choses s'annonçaient bien…  
Howard soupira longuement.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, Tony. Nous l'avons suffisamment fait quand j'étais encore vivant. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es le fantôme des Noëls futurs, c'est ça ?

\- _L'Esprit_ des Noëls futurs, le corrigea son père en insistant sur le premier mot. Je suis là pour te montrer à quoi ressembleront tes Noëls plus tard si tu persistes dans cette voie.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Jarvis et maman m'ont bien fait comprendre ce que je faisais subir à Steve depuis toutes ces années. J'étais justement en train de réfléchir à un moyen de me racheter à ses yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu as vécu ce soir n'est pas seulement pour te faire comprendre que tu as était un mauvais petit ami dernièrement, mais aussi pour tu fasses en sorte que ta vie s'améliore. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça soit Jarvis, ta mère et moi qui sommes apparus à toi ? Car nous voulons tous trois que tu sois heureux et ait le meilleur avenir possible. C'est le rôle de tous parents. Et tu dois voir ce que j'ai à te montrer pour être sûr de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Ni aujourd'hui, ni dans deux mois, ni jamais.

Tony eut envie de sortir une réplique moqueuse sur ce que pouvait bien y connaître son père à propos du rôle parental mais s'abstint au dernier moment.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu es le dernier à passer me rendre visite ?

\- Exactement.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa le génie.

Howard roula des yeux puis jeta à son fils un regard désapprobateur.

\- Ça va, je plaisante. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Comme les fois précédentes, l'Esprit tendit la main à Tony et attendit que ce dernier la prenne. Tony jeta un drôle de regard à son père. Jamais il ne lui avait pris la main. Le faire maintenant le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, fils ? Une apparition du Saint Esprit ?

Désabusé, Tony haussa les épaules et glissa sa main dans celle de son père. Il prit soin de fermer les yeux à l'avance pour éviter de devenir aveugle à cause de la lumière. Quand il les rouvrit, il crut tout d'abord que cela n'avait pas marché et qu'ils étaient restés au même endroit. Mais il se rendit compte que, si effectivement ils étaient toujours dans le salon de la Tour Stark, toujours aussi peu éclairé qu'il y a quelques instants, ça n'était pas du tout au même moment. Il le comprit lorsqu'il vit la poussière accumulée sur les meubles ainsi que l'étalage incroyable de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre sur la table basse et sur le sol et surtout la présence d'une masse difforme dans un fauteuil – le même que celui dans lequel il s'était assis lorsque l'Esprit de sa mère était apparu – masse difforme qui se révéla être lui, affalé mollement dans son siège. Ce Tony-là semblait complètement abattu, comme au bout de sa vie. Il tenait une bouteille presque vide dans la main et regardait sans vraiment les voir les immeubles enneigés de New-York à travers la baie vitrée. Son visage faisait peur à voir, ses yeux étaient vitreux et de grosses marques noires s'étalaient en dessous, signe qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis bien longtemps. Ils auraient été à Halloween que Tony n'aurait pas été surpris. Mais de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas en octobre et les bouteilles vides parsemant la pièce n'était certainement pas là pour décorer. Son double était en train de faire une dépression et une grosse.

\- Nous sommes le 24 décembre 2022, l'informa Howard qui contemplait tristement son fils du futur. Exactement quatre ans depuis que Steve t'a quitté. Toi qui n'aimait pas Noël, c'est devenu pire.

Tony eut du mal à digérer les mots de son père. Se voir dans un état pareil le fit se sentir étrange. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir un visage misérable en se regardant dans le miroir mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui n'était en aucun cas comparable. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Alors… Il compte réellement me quitter. Ce n'est pas qu'une passade.

\- Non, effectivement. Et tu t'es remis à boire. Pas seulement le jour de Noël, mais régulièrement. Tu ne sors plus, sauf pour les cas extrêmes, comme remplir le frigo par exemple, ton armure d'Iron Man est en train de rouiller dans un coin, et plus personne n'est venu à la Tour depuis bien longtemps. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as repoussé tout le monde. Même Pepper et Rhodey qui pourtant ont longtemps essayé de te sortir la tête de l'eau, ou du whisky plutôt, après ta séparation avec Steve. Mais tu ne voulais plus voir personne, tu n'avais plus envie de rien, tu voulais qu'on te laisse tranquille. Et, découragés, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ce qu'ils ont tous fait.

Tony n'arrivait pas à croire que la personne dont parlait son père était lui. Il aimait passer du temps avec ses amis, comment avait-il pu les repousser ainsi ? Puis la réponse vint à lui naturellement. Si Steve l'avait quitté, il ne devait plus supporter la compassion que les autres avait pour lui. Et puis se connaissant, il se doutait qu'il voulait se retrouver seul avec ses pensées sombres. Très mauvaise façon de faire mais c'était la façon de faire de Tony.

\- Trois jours après le départ de Steve, continua Howard, il est revenu pour récupérer les dernières affaires qu'il n'avait pas prises. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il t'a officiellement annoncé qu'il partait. Les choses auraient pu être différentes mais pendant ces trois jours d'absence, tu n'as jamais essayé de l'appeler ou de le voir. Tu as juste attendu qu'il revienne, te pensant être la victime dans l'histoire et ne voyant pas pour quelle raison tu t'excuserais pour cette dispute. Steve a pensé qu'il ne valait rien à tes yeux et a pris sa décision.

Tony se sentit très las d'un coup, comme si toute les forces de son corps l'avaient quitté. Les choses devaient vraiment être catastrophiques pour que Steve se mette à penser ça. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte lui-même ? Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les bouteilles vides.

\- J'ai arrêté de boire autant quand j'ai rencontré Steve. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de trouvé du réconfort dans l'alcool quand il était là.

\- Mais là c'est pire qu'avant car il n'y a même plus Pepper et Rhodey pour t'empêcher de boire. La quantité d'alcool que tu absorbes là t'ouvre les portes de l'overdose.

Tony ne savait plus quoi dire face à autant de désespoir. Il connaissait ses tendances à la dépression lorsque plus rien n'allait dans sa vie, que tout se retournait contre lui. Mais ce qu'il voyait allait au-delà, c'est comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il était en train de se regarder mourir à petit feu.  
Howard se tourna vers son fils. Il sembla soudain hésitant.

\- Il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à voir, Tony. Surement la plus difficile. Je suis désolé que tu doives y assister mais…

\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix, oui j'ai compris. Allons-y, après ce que j'ai vécu ce soir, même assister à ma mort ne peut pas être émotionnellement pire.

Le génie vit des traits d'incertitude se former sur le visage de son père avant que le décor autour de lui ne se modifie une dernière fois. Il se retrouva alors à nouveau chez les Barton. Rien n'avait changé au niveau du mobilier, seules les décorations étaient différentes. Le sapin avait été installé à un endroit différent également. Quant aux invités, Tony retrouva les mêmes plus quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, de nouveaux amis de Clint et Laura peut-être. Ils étaient tous attablés, ils devaient surement en être à la fin du repas car la plupart des assiettes étaient vides et Tony put voir les desserts posés sur la table. Ils discutaient et blaguaient joyeusement. Les enfants Barton avaient bien grandi, surtout le petit Nathaniel qui trottinait partout dans la maison en criant à tue-tête que le Père Noël allait bientôt passer. Tony remarqua Steve assis entre Sam et un homme que Tony ne connaissait pas. Il semblait heureux, il rigolait avec ses amis tout en épluchant une clémentine. Il s'était fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui allait bien mais Tony préférait quand même l'actuelle.

\- Cela se passe à l'exact même moment que la vision précédente, intervint Howard.

\- Ils semblent tous joyeux alors que moi je suis au fond du gouffre, fit remarquer le brun en regardant son père. Personne ne se soucie réellement plus de moi ? Pas même… Steve ?

\- Eh bien…, commença l'autre homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tout à coup, quelque chose attira l'attention de Tony qui se figea instantanément d'horreur. Il aurait pu être foudroyé par un éclair de Thor que cela aurait eu le même effet. Le type assis à côté de Steve venait visiblement sans gêne apparente de passer un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. A quoi Steve répondit par un de ses caractéristiques doux sourires.

\- Non, non, non… Gémit Tony en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Dis-moi que je rêve… Dis-moi que c'est pas réel…

Le génie se sentit nauséeux. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps. Il détestait cette sensation. Il détourna le regard de la scène pour le reporter sur son père.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il va se passer, lui dit ce dernier. Steve va refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a eu du mal à franchir le pas, car malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tu occupais encore toutes ses pensées. Mais après deux ans et demi, il a finalement tourné la page. Cela ne l'empêche pas de se demander parfois comment tu vas.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce je suis au courant qu'il…

Tony fut incapable de prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Imaginer Steve dans les bras d'un autre gars lui donnait des vertiges mais aussi une envie de meurtre. Il serra ses poings de colère. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?

\- Oui… Tu l'as appris et c'est aussi en partie pour ça que tu ressembles à une loque sur ton fauteuil. Tu repenses à toutes les choses que tu as ratées, à ce que tu as perdu. Et chaque jour, tu te hais continuellement.

Des larmes de rage, de jalousie, de dégoût montèrent aux yeux du super-héros. Il était en colère contre lui. Steve était l'homme de sa vie. Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir.

\- Mais n'oublie pas, fils, que cela ne s'est pas encore passé, lui rappela Howard. Tu peux encore changer les choses.

\- Un peu que je vais les changer ! Ça là, ça n'arrivera pas ! En plus, je suis certain que ce gars ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville. Et puis, il n'a aucun charme, on va pas se mentir. Ramène-moi, s'il te plait, je dois sauver mon couple.

Howard acquiesça, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et, aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ils repartirent. Une fois de retour dans le présent et dans la réalité, Tony, non sans jeter d'abord un coup d'œil inquiet vers le fauteuil, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- Tony, attend.

Le génie se retourna vers Howard. Celui-ci diminua l'espace entre eux. Il sembla hésiter un instant devant le regard interrogatif du plus jeune. Il finit finalement par poser ses mains sur ses épaules et à le fixer dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne semblaient confortables.

\- Rien n'est écrit dans la pierre, le futur change à chaque instant, à chaque choix que nous faisons. Ce que tu viens de voir ne se passera seulement si tu fais comme je te l'ai raconté. Toutefois, tu peux très bien aller le rejoindre maintenant pour arranger les choses, mais si dans deux mois, tu recommences tes âneries, ton avenir sera le même.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai retenu la leçon. Jarvis, maman et toi m'avez tous les trois ouverts les yeux sur différents points. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

Howard exerça une pression sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Je sais que Steve est quelqu'un de bien. C'était un ami, et lorsqu'on a cru qu'il était mort, ça a été une grande tragédie. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que mon fils finirait par tomber amoureux de lui au moins quatre-vingts ans plus tard.

La bouche d'Howard s'étira en un sourire et Tony pouffa à sa remarque.

\- Dans un sens, je dois te remercier car sans ta technologie, il ne serait jamais devenu Captain America, et il ne se serait jamais retrouvé congelé dans la glace. J'ai pu le rencontrer en partie grâce à toi.

Howard redevint soudainement sérieux. Quelques secondes passèrent tandis qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Je sais que tu me reproches beaucoup de choses, Tony. Que je n'ai pas été suffisamment là pour toi, que je ne t'ai pas encouragé et soutenu comme tout père devrait le faire envers son fils. Et j'en suis désolé. Et si trois Esprits de Noël étaient venus à moi, pour me montrer ce qu'allait être notre relation, j'aurais certainement pu changer certaines choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien au fait que tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'était pour t'assurer un meilleur avenir. Tu es mon fils, je t'aime et…

Il marqua une pause et les yeux de Tony s'emplirent d'espoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots sortaient de la bouche de son père. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de son spectre, cela comptait quand même, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, pour le milliardaire, cela comptait.

\- Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, fils, et de tout ce que tu as accompli, termina Howard. Si je le pouvais, je te demanderais de me montrer ton armure et comment elle fonctionne. Malheureusement, le temps me manque.

Tony sourit faiblement.

\- Merci papa…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant. Et fais le bien, tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner. Mais une fois que cela sera fait, salue notre bannière étoilée pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, rigola le brun.

\- Joyeux Noël, Tony.

\- Joyeux Noël, papa.

Howard disparut lentement sous le regard triste de son fils qui se retrouva à nouveau seul. Pour de bon cette fois s'il n'agissait pas maintenant.  
Comme prévu initialement, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il devait concrétiser son plan d'attaque dont il commençait déjà à voir les prémisses dans son esprit génial. Ensuite, il irait retrouver son petit ami.

* * *

 **On se retrouve le 25 pour le dernier chapitre et les retrouvailles entre Tony et Steve ! Les choses vont-elles s'arranger entre eux ? Le suspens est à son comble ! :p**  
 **En attendant, à bientôt et n'ayez pas peur de laisser une review :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La magie de Noël

**Bonsoiiir ! Et joyeux Noël à tous !  
Le dernier chapitre du Chant de Noël de Tony Stark est enfin là, un peu tardivement mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi aujourd'hui ! Enfin bref, voilà le dénouement de notre histoire !**

 ** _Réponse à la review de Greynono_ : "Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ils me touchent, j'espère que la fin te plaira ! :)"**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **La magie de Noël**

Tony savait ce qu'il devait faire et comment mais il avait peur de commettre une erreur, une fois encore, et de foutre en l'air définitivement sa relation avec Steve et avec ses amis. Il revoyait sans cesse l'image de son petit ami dans les bras d'un autre et cela le motivait à bien faire car cela l'angoissait encore plus que la vision de son double amorphe dans son fauteuil à la limite de l'overdose. Il ne voulait pas de cet avenir ni pour lui, ni pour son petit ami. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et rien ni personne ne changerait ça. Tony allait faire en sorte que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.  
Pour arriver au plus vite à la ferme des Barton dans l'Iowa, Tony savait qu'il devait y aller en armure. Ça n'était pas très pratique, d'autant que cela allait un peu froisser le costume gris perle qu'il avait choisi de mettre, mais tant pis, il devait parler à Steve le plus tôt possible. Il glissa quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste puis sortit sur la plateforme d'atterrissage afin d'équiper son armure. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre car il avait pas mal de route à faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tony atterrit dans le jardin de son couple d'amis vers 23h15. Il laissa son armure sur la terrasse, à l'abri de la neige qui tombait lentement. Il se plaça devant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Barton et tenta de lisser tant bien que mal les plis de son habit. La porte était décorée d'une belle couronne en sapin, sur laquelle des nœuds papillon et des petites clochettes étaient accrochées. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ceci dit, dans un sens, c'était un peu le cas. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa trois fois contre la porte en bois. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et son pouls s'accéléra davantage. La porte s'ouvrit alors soudainement pour laisser place à un Clint portant un bonnet de Père Noël et qui parut très surpris de trouver le génie sous son porche.

\- Oh, Tony… Bonsoir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à… Enfin je pensais que…

Le voyant en difficulté, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Tony aida son ami en prenant la parole.

\- Salut, Clint. Joyeux Noël. Je suis venu pour parler à Steve, si c'est possible.

L'archer lança un drôle de regard à son ami.

\- Euuh, oui, j'imagine. Je vais le chercher.

Il regarda encore une fois Tony comme s'il était la chose la plus improbable qui soit (pour lui ça devait probablement être le cas) puis repartit à l'intérieur sans même penser à faire entrer le milliardaire. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Steve n'apparaisse devant lui. Comme dans le souvenir que lui avait montré l'Esprit du Noël présent, Steve portait un costume complet bleu cobalt à revers noirs, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Tony adorait le voir en costume et il dut sacrement se retenir pour garder ses mains pour lui. Le blond avait une expression neutre sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas de colère mais on ne pouvait pas non plus y voir du soulagement. Tony comprit alors qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots s'il voulait que la balance penche de son côté.

\- Tony. Clint m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? Ça m'arrangerait que tu fasses vite. Je dois terminer ma tasse de lait de poule tant qu'il est encore chaud.

Aïe. Les choses ne partaient pas sur une bonne note. Mais Tony le méritait après tout. Et puis il savait que Steve voulait qu'il lui montre qu'il était important pour lui. Et il savait aussi que sa présence ici lui faisait plaisir, malgré son apparente indifférence.

\- Oui, je… Est-ce que je peux rentrer d'abord ? Il fait un peu froid dehors.

Le blond sembla hésiter un dixième de seconde avant de le laisser pénétrer dans le hall de la maison. Un peu plus loin, il put apercevoir la longue table d'invités en train de déguster leurs desserts dans la bonne humeur. Il capta le regard de Natasha qui semblait clairement lui dire qu'elle allait lui faire regretter d'être né. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux pour éviter de croiser les foudres de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se recula dans un recoin pour être à l'abri des regards et attendit que Steve le rejoigne après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Je t'écoute, dit le super soldat un peu trop froidement au gout du brun.

Tony inspira un coup. Il décida en premier de jouer la carte de la flatterie. Il n'avait pas spécialement à se forcer pour ça.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut que je te dise que tu es magnifique dans ce costume. Le bleu est vraiment la couleur qui te va le mieux et qui fait ressortir tes yeux.

Le génie s'obligea à s'arrêter. Il aurait pu encore délivrer une longue louange à la beauté de son petit ami mais eu peur d'en faire des tonnes.

\- Merci, Tony, j'apprécie. Et toi tu es…

Steve le détailla de la tête aux pieds, un sourcil relevé. Apercevant son regard, Tony s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- J'ai pris l'armure pour venir… Ça explique que je sois un peu froissé.

\- Tu es venu en armure ? Répéta le blond surpris, les deux sourcils haussés cette fois.

\- Je serai bien arrivé en traîneau volant tiré par des rennes mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans les bonnes grâces du Père Noël en ce moment pour lui emprunter alors…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Steve malgré le ressentiment qu'il pouvait avoir envers son petit ami. Et Tony se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir pu alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tension. Le sérieux revint entre eux et Tony fit marcher ses neurones rapidement. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

\- J'ai été la personne la plus stupide du monde.

\- C'est pas le premier qualificatif qui me serait venu à l'esprit, fit remarquer le blond.

\- S'il te plait Steve, ne me coupe pas.

\- Désolé.

\- D'abord, tu dois savoir que tout ce que je te t'ai dit dans l'atelier, je ne le pensais pas. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand tu as commencé à me parler de Noël, je me suis énervé et ma bouche a dit des choses affreuses. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite, pour que tu me laisses tranquille avec cette histoire. Et c'était la pire des façons de faire. Je suis terriblement désolé, Steve, pour la manière dont je t'ai engueulé et pour les paroles blessantes que je t'ai dites.

Tony fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Steve l'écoutait avec attention, ne laissant rien trahir de ce qu'il pensait. Le génie était inquiet de dire quelque chose de travers et de foutre en l'air ses chances de se faire pardonner. Il rassembla ses idées et reprit :

\- Bien évidemment que tu me rends heureux, à chaque seconde de ma vie ta présence fait de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Quant à ce que tu représentes pour moi… Tu n'es pas un élément de déco, non, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es tout pour moi. Et j'ai besoin de toi car sans toi je ne serais probablement qu'une loque sur un fauteuil, complètement ivre. Tu es mon phare, Steve, et tu es une personne incroyable. Tu es généreux, attentionné, aimant, passionné… Et moi j'ai failli te perdre à cause de mon comportement égoïste. Pour le coup, je mériterais bien le trophée du type le plus crétin de l'univers. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : on ne réalise pas la chance que l'on a d'avoir quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'ait plus. Imaginer ma vie sans toi, c'est comme imaginer l'enfer, les deux sont la même chose.

Steve ne disait rien, mais plus Tony parlait, plus il voyait dans les yeux azur de l'émotion et de la douceur.

\- Quant à Noël, continua le milliardaire, tu as raison, il est temps que je me fasse une raison, et que je tourne la page sur l'accident de mes parents. Tu avais raison aussi de dire que je ne détestais pas réellement cette fête mais plutôt ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux qu'elle représente autre chose. Je veux me faire des souvenirs avec toi et nos amis, je veux connaître ce que les gens ressentent habituellement pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le silence retomba une fois encore entre les deux hommes. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. De cette manière, Tony pensait pouvoir montrer à son petit ami la sincérité de ses mots car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne mentait pas, c'était les yeux.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Enfin, ça n'est pas le cadeau initialement prévu, celui-là est resté à la Tour. Non, ce cadeau-là est un peu plus spécial et personnel. Pour te prouver que tout ce que je viens de dire, ça n'est pas des paroles en l'air et que tu représentes vraiment tout pour moi.

Tony sortit alors une petite boite noire de la poche de sa veste. Elle était délicatement enroulée d'un ruban blanc.

\- J'aimerais que tu l'ouvres maintenant.

Steve, toujours sans mot, prit la petite boite dans sa main, légèrement tremblante, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse qui pouvait exister sans pour autant lâcher Tony des yeux. Ce dernier comprit que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas laissé insensible. Puis, lentement, Steve tira sur le ruban blanc qui se défit facilement. Il souleva le couvercle de la boite et y découvrit alors un médaillon en argent. Tony guettait le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage de son petit ami. Allait-il aimer ? Comment allait-il le prendre ? Il angoissait au point de s'en donner mal au ventre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'offrir un cadeau à Steve le mettrait dans un état pareil. Le super soldat comprit rapidement que le bijou s'ouvrait et découvrit à l'intérieur deux photos. Celle sur la partie gauche représentait Tony enfant, Howard, qu'il reconnut également très bien malgré les quelques années supplémentaires qu'il avait par rapport à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus, et une femme qu'il identifia comme étant Maria Stark, il avait vu très peu de photos d'elle mais le blond décela des ressemblances dans le visage de la mère et du fils. Et puis, qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère ? Les trois souriaient, ils avaient l'air heureux d'être ensemble. Sur la partie droite du médaillon, la photo montrait Steve enlaçant Tony. Elle avait été prise par ce dernier. Le blond se souvenait bien du moment où il l'avait faite. Ils étaient allés se balader à Central Park et, alors que Steve admirait les cygnes sur l'eau, Tony avait voulu lui faire une blague en s'immortalisant tout sourire avec Steve derrière, le visage ébahi à la simple vue des oiseaux blancs. Mais le génie avait sous-estimé les réflexes de son petit ami ainsi que le fait que le blond commençait à le connaître par cœur, et, juste au moment de prendre la photo, Steve avait déjà rejoint Tony dans son dos et avait passé ses bras musclés autour de ses épaules, offrant à l'objectif son plus beau sourire. Steve sourit en repensant à ce moment.

\- Ma mère m'a offert ce médaillon avec notre photo de famille, quand j'étais petit, à Noël également. Elle me disait qu'avec lui, j'aurais toujours ma famille auprès de moi, dans mon cœur, qu'il symbolisait les liens et l'amour que nous nous portions. Et maintenant, il est à toi Steve, parce que c'est toi maintenant qui est ma famille, tu as ta place dans ce bijou pour toujours. C'est avec toi que je veux être, avec toi que je veux vieillir et que je sois maudit si jamais je refais le con.

Steve n'arrivait toujours pas à décocher un mot. Des larmes commencèrent à se former à la commissure de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait tour à tour Tony et le médaillon.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour, acheva enfin le génie.

Sous l'émotion, Steve porta une main à sa bouche, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Il referma son poing sur le médaillon qu'il porta ensuite sur son cœur.

\- Merci Tony, bredouilla-t-il. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Il passa le bijou autour de son cou, puis, sans plus attendre, le super soldat prit son petit ami dans ses bras, le serrant presque à l'étouffer. Mais cela ne dérangea pas le milliardaire qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, profitant de son odeur, de son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être là où il était.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Tony.

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être ému. Après tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vus, la peur qu'il avait ressenti de perdre Steve, entendre ces mots apaisait son cœur et permit à la tension nichée dans ses épaules de se dissiper lentement. Le blond se détacha de sa moitié pour faire se rencontrer leur regard. Il caressa tendrement la joue du génie du bout de son pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis aussi radicalement ? Le questionna-t-il alors.

Un sourire énigmatique passa alors sur le visage du brun.

\- Disons que les Esprits de Noël et leur magie y sont pour quelque chose.

Visiblement satisfait par cette réponse, Steve pouffa. Puis, sans attendre davantage, il se pencha et offrit à Tony un baiser passionné qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Tout comme cette soirée d'ailleurs.

\- Ton lait de poule risque certainement d'être froid maintenant, fit remarquer le génie, l'air faussement embêté.

Steve éclata de rire, lui aussi devait enfin sentir la tension s'en aller après leur dispute. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa encore et encore. Puis Tony emmêla ses doigts aux siens et lui dit :

\- Je pense que j'ai quelques mots à dire aux autres également. Et puis, j'aimerais bien goûter à du dessert s'il y en a encore.

Steve acquiesça, toujours un sourire placardé aux lèvres. Tony sentait son ventre gargouiller, avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas pu manger en fin de compte. Il se dirigea donc avec le blond dans le salon, où tous les convives se turent aussitôt lorsqu'ils aperçurent Tony. Tous les visages étaient braqués sur lui.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette soudaine intrusion dans votre soirée. Pour ceux que je ne connais pas, je suis Tony, le petit ami de Steve et accessoirement l'ami de ces gens-là.

Tony désigna de la main la troupe de super-héros présents autour de la table. Il eut quelques sourires en guise de réponse.

\- Je… je sais très bien que je n'ai pas été le petit ami et l'ami idéal ces derniers temps, et que j'ai toujours été exécrable pendant la période de Noël. Je suis ici pour vous dire que j'en suis désolé et que c'est terminé. Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur de me parler de Noël ni quoi que ce soit qui s'y rapporte, vous pourrez toujours compter sur ma présence si vous décidez de m'inviter et bien sûr, Steve et moi organiserons des fêtes également à la Tour.

Le blond pressa la main de son petit ami dans la sienne pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

\- On est content que tu aies finalement ouvert les yeux Tony, lui répondit Natasha.

\- Tu nous manquais pendant nos petites réunions, intervint Bruce.

\- C'était pas pareil sans toi, il n'y avait pas la petite pointe de sarcasme dont tu sais si bien faire preuve… surtout envers moi, renchérit Scott.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Tony, ajouta à son tour T'Challa.

Tony sourit au chaleureux accueil de ses amis. Il sentit qu'il était exactement là où il devait être : aux côtés de son petit ami, entouré de ses amis, dans la joie, la gaieté et la bonne humeur. N'était-ce pas ce que tout homme recherchait ?  
Après quoi, Tony fut invité à les rejoindre à table. Il prit place à côté de Steve et on lui donna une bonne part de tarte aux noix de pécan faite par Laura. Un fou rire s'empara du groupe lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Clint était toujours choqué depuis que Tony lui avait dit "Joyeux Noël" un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu me l'as détraqué, Tony, lui avait reproché Laura en rigolant.

La fin de la soirée passa rapidement. Aux alentours de minuit, l'archer était allé coucher ses enfants qui malgré qu'ils aient décidé d'attendre le Père Noël pour le surprendre, dormaient déjà profondément. Tous les invités avaient été convié à rester dormir sur place. Seuls les proches de Laura s'en allèrent car ils habitaient dans les environs. Steve et Tony eurent droit à une des chambres d'amis. Tony était exténué, mine de rien, faire des voyages dans les souvenirs du passé, du présent et du futur n'était pas de tout repos, en plus de toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé.

\- J'ai oublié ton cadeau à la maison, fit remarquer Steve quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je pourrais rapidement passer à la Tour demain matin pour récupérer le tien et le mien, proposa le brun.

\- Merci encore pour ton cadeau, mon cœur, dit le super soldat en touchant distraitement le médaillon qu'il avait toujours autour du cou. Tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin de l'entendre, tu sais. Je… j'étais plus sûr d'où on en était.

Tony se redressa pour regarder le blond dans les yeux.

\- Je sais, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que je t'ai dit dans l'atelier. J'ai été un vrai monstre. Je suis tellement désolé. Je serai plus là pour toi désormais, plus à l'écoute, je te le promets. Je veux qu'on se concentre sur notre avenir ensemble maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Steve colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Puis, Tony s'endormit dans les bras de son bien aimé, un sourire de bien-être au visage.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Tony se leva tôt pour faire un allé retour à la Tour pour se changer et pour récupérer son cadeau et celui de Steve que ce dernier lui avait dit avoir rangé dans la penderie de leur chambre. Le blond dormait encore. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se levait avant son petit ami. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'envola en direction de New-York.

Le génie fut de retour juste à temps avant que les enfants ne se lèvent. Les cadeaux avaient été posés sous le sapin et il en profita pour poser les deux qu'il avait avec les autres. Clint et Laura étaient dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut, Tony ! Bien dormi ? Demanda l'archer.

\- Parfait, merci !

\- C'est cool que tu sois là, tu sais ? Ça nous fait plaisir à tous. Et Steve, il n'était plus le même après que tu sois arrivé. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu sourire ainsi.

Tony allait lui répondre quand un cri s'éleva derrière lui. Les trois enfants débarquèrent en trombe dans le salon en courant et en s'exclamant en découvrant la multitude de cadeaux colorés au pied du sapin. Tony s'en serait voulu d'avoir rater le visage émerveillé de ces enfants. Ils se précipitèrent pour regarder les étiquettes sur les paquets et commencèrent à compter combien il y en avait pour eux.  
Peu à peu, les autres adultes se levèrent. Steve, vêtu d'un pull en laine crème et d'un pantalon de jogging, s'approcha du brun le visage illuminé.

\- Salut toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille en déposant ensuite un baiser sur son front.

Ils prirent ensuite tous ensemble le petit déjeuner autour de la table mais qui fut rapidement écourté par les enfants, impatients d'enfin pouvoir déballer leurs cadeaux. Tout le monde s'installa dans les canapés et les fauteuils autour de la cheminée. En passant à côté de l'âtre, Tony remarqua qu'une grande chaussette à son nom était accrochée à côté des autres, celles qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir que sa mère lui avait montré sauf que la sienne n'y était alors pas. Clint avait dû la rajouter le matin. A moitié rentrée à l'intérieur de la chaussette, le génie remarqua une petite poupée de lutin au visage malicieux. Il n'y en avait un que dans la sienne. Songeur, il alla s'installer à coté de Steve et lui fit part de son interrogation par rapport au petit personnage. Le blond rigola alors et lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une tradition, surtout dans les foyers avec des enfants, qui voulait qu'un elfe invisible pour les humains et espion du Père Noël devait surveiller les enfants de la maison avant Noël afin de voir s'ils avaient été suffisamment gentils pour recevoir des cadeaux. Mais si le lutin ne retournait pas au pôle nord avant le lever du jour le 25, il serait transformé en poupée, visible aux yeux de tous devant attendre à nouveau la nuit suivante pour pouvoir repartir.  
Tony trouva cette histoire marrante et il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait probablement de nombreuses choses similaires liées à Noël qu'il ne devait même pas connaître. Il se promit qu'il demanderait à Steve tout ce qu'il savait sur les coutumes de Noël.  
L'ouverture des cadeaux se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les enfants comme les adultes exprimèrent leur joie en découvrant leurs présents. Steve fut ravi du matériel à dessin que Tony lui avait offert. Il s'empara d'ailleurs aussitôt de son carnet et d'un crayon et commença à tracer des choses sur le papier. Pendant ce temps-là, Tony ouvrit son cadeau. Il découvrit un beau pull en laine rouge foncé.

\- Si j'avais su… Je t'aurais pris quelque chose d'un peu plus recherché mais… commença le blond en levant les yeux de son croquis.

\- Il est parfait, merci Steve, le coupa net le milliardaire.

\- Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu as froid…

Tony sourit à lui-même.

\- Tu sais que je dis ça seulement pour que je puisse me blottir contre toi ?

\- Ou alors tu es juste frileux mais tu refuses de l'admettre, le taquina le super soldat.

\- C'est pas mon genre !

Tony enfila le pull. Il était très confortable et effectivement tenait bien chaud. Son petit ami avait également bien choisi la couleur.

\- Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas pour autant de venir me voir si tu as froid, mmh ? Lui lança le blond avec un clin d'œil.

\- On verra. Merci, mon cœur, je l'adore.

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent puis, tandis que Steve retournait à son œuvre, Tony se tourna vers le reste de ses amis et s'intéressa à ce qu'eux avaient reçu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si, bien des années plus tard, quelqu'un avait demandé à Tony les souvenirs qu'il avait encore de cette journée, le génie aurait été capable de tout ressortir dans les moindres détails. Les cadeaux, les éclats de rire, l'excellent et copieux repas qu'il avait mangé, la complicité, les moments passés avec les gens qu'il aime, l'ambiance festive. Tout. Tony se souvenait de tout et il n'était pas près d'oublier ce Noël. D'autant plus que le dessin que Steve avait réalisé ce matin-là représentait l'ouverture des cadeaux avec tout le monde, il était désormais encadré et accroché dans leur salon à la Tour. Ce Noël-là était celui où Tony avait été capable de faire la paix avec son passé douloureux, de faire des adieux qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire à des proches et de s'ouvrir à ce que l'avenir avait à lui proposer et au bonheur. Le Noël où il était devenu quelqu'un de différent pour son propre bien mais aussi par amour, par amitié… et tout simplement, pour sa famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu, j'ai en tout cas beaucoup aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur (à moi quoi :')) ! Encore joyeux Noël à tous, et à bientôt ! :)**


End file.
